


Secret Desires Revealed

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: ben 10 secret desires [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Kevin/Ben and Kevin/Ben/Gwen are only fantasies of Kevin's sunny exposes, M/M, Manipulation, non consensual mind reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sunny takes her revenge by showing Gwen many of Kevin's secrets.





	Secret Desires Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. 
> 
> I was never happy with any of my Ben 10 work I am only archiving it as I decided to archive everything I wrote under Raze flyn.

Secret Desires Revealed

“Where am I?” She asked looking around the strangely empty expanse of nothingness. “Hello, is anyone there,” she called as she walked along in the seeming emptiness. She closed her eyes and tried to sense where she was but all she could feel was Kevin all around her. “Kevin are you there?”

“He can’t hear you cousin,” Sunny said surprising her. “I have to admit when I decided to pull this stunt for revenge I had no idea all the interesting things I’d find in his head.” She was staring at Sunny in shock. “Don’t look so shocked you sicced grandma Verdona on me, got me put in parental lock down and kept me from my Antonio.” Sunny smiled darkly. “You ruined my relationship so I’m here to ruin yours.”

“It isn’t my fault that your boyfriend dumped you,” She said angrily guessing that was the real problem. “Tell me what’s going on right now or I’ll call Grandma Verdona again.” She didn’t want to let Sunny know that she couldn’t sense anything beyond Kevin’s mana.

“Kind of hard to do when you’re trapped in your boyfriend’s head with me,” Sunny said cheerfully. “Relax you should thank me you’ll get to know more about your boyfriend than he knows about himself.” She smiled, “I mean the things buried in his head are something you just gotta see.” Sunny looked even more demented as she said, “I mean look here it’s his worst fear.” Sunny walked over to a door that appeared out of no where and opened it. “I think they might actually be an improvement.”

She stared into the door as images of Kevin’s in the monster transformations he’d been trapped in spun around. “Stop this Sunny,” she said quickly. “If this is Kevin’s head we have no right to be here.”

“Oh please, you act like he’s some good guy I’m mistreating.” Sunny pointed to a tv screen that began to show images of Kevin making deals with people. “I can’t believe my parents objected to my sweet Antonio but your parents are all right with you dating a war profiteer.” She found herself staring at images from that planet having that stupid civil war appeared showing Kevin selling weapons to both sides with Argit. “This was going to be my big finish showing it to you and your folks so they’d make you dump him.” She smiled darkly. “Or maybe the Plumbers so he could take another trip to the Null void.”

“When I get my hands on you, Sunny you will regret this,” She said angrily. She wasn’t sure what to make of Sunny’s allegations she wasn’t sure any of this was real but she was going to find out. “So what are you going to do now?”

 

“I found something better,” Sunny said cheerfully. “I couldn’t believe it when I found it.” She grabbed her and there was a rush of movement and a huge stone pyramid was in front of them. “This is your boyfriend’s most secret desire the thing he tries never to think about.” She pointed at the stone walls. “That Pyramid is grade A denial and you won’t believe what’s inside it.” Sunny blasted the pyramid to shreds and an image began to form inside it. “Take a look , Gwen your boyfriend has a big gay crush on our boring cousin Ben.”

She stared at the image which clearly showed Kevin making out with Ben. “I never would have figured but then again the macho bad boy types sometimes surprise you.” Sunny said laughing at the image. “There are all kind of fantasies buried down there even one or two where you join in with them.”

She glared at Sunny. “You need to stop this, quit making things up to screw with my head and let me wake up.” She might suspect Kevin had thrown in with Argit on war profiteering but Kevin being attracted to Ben was completely unbelievable.

“So you don’t believe me let’s ask Kevin himself,” Sunny said. “But first so you don’t ruin the surprise.” She was suddenly incased in a bubble of Mana. “He won’t be able to see or here you.” She then reached down to the ground and pulled Kevin up out of the darkness. “Hi there Muscles I was just in the neighborhood and decided to rifle through your most personal thoughts and fantasies.”

“What are you talking about?” Kevin asked and Sunny pointed toward the images of him and Ben. “I don’t know what that sick image you made is supposed to be but I don’t think things like that.” Kevin said and she felt like cheering. “Why don’t you just go away Sunny,” He said turning away.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to show Gwen and Ben this then,” Sunny said cheerfully. “And maybe fill the plumbers in about what you sold to buy Gwen’s birthday present.” She watched as Kevin turned back toward Sunny with real fear in his eyes. “After all what’s the penalty for selling one of those to pirates,” she smiled. “Oh yes ten years in the null void, quiet a risk to take for a girl who’d dump you if she found out you wanted into Ben’s pants.” Sunny then grabbed a shining necklace from mid air. “It is a lovely necklace, tell you what Kevin bring that to outside Gwen’s house as soon as you wake up and I won’t tell anyone outside your head about what you want deep down.”

“All right fine but if Ben or Gwen ever find out about any of this,” Kevin threatened and she found herself staring at Kevin in disbelief. She saw Sunny smile and wave her hand and Kevin vanished in a flash of light.

“We don’t have much time Gwen he’s awake now and getting ready to head toward your house, so I’ve got a deal for you,” Sunny said smiling. “When he wakes up so will you, and you might be tempted to call Grandma and tattle on me again.” Sunny glared. “Do that and Kevin will be getting a one way ticket to the null void, but if you just sit back and watch him hand over that necklace to me you’ll never see me again.”

 

“How can I trust you?” She asked wanting more than anything at this moment to be powerful enough to put Sunny in her place. “How do I know you won’t sell Kevin out the moment you get away with that necklace.”

“Because I won’t need to stupid,” Sunny said with a smile. “I can sell that necklace for enough cash to live on my own and then no one can stop me and Antonio from getting back together.” She couldn’t believe this was all some scheme to get back together with her stupid boyfriend. “So do we have a deal Gwen,” She said darkly.

“We have a deal,” She said darkly .”But if this all turns out to be some trick your playing you’ll be the one running to Verdona for protection.” She meant it she would find Sunny and make her pay for putting her through this.

“You’ll see,” Sunny said laughing and then suddenly she sat up in bed awake. She looked around the room wondering if it was all a dream. She heard a car and froze for a moment but then made herself walk over to the window to stare out. She saw Sunny standing there with a big smile on her face as Kevin walked toward her and shoved the same necklace toward her. “Thank you Kevin, true to my word I won’t tell anyone who wasn’t in your head with us.” She felt sick when she realized what Sunny was going to do but she couldn’t make herself move to stop her. “I should tell you Gwen was there with us so she saw the whole thing.” Sunny then pointed toward her room “See she’s watching us right now.”

Kevin looked up horrified and then turned and ran back toward his car. Seeing how stricken he looked allowed her to over come her stiffness and she threw open the window and jumped out. She ran down blocks of mana but was too late as Kevin’s car sped off. “Why did you do that to him,” she said turning on Sunny angrily. “You didn’t have to let him know I knew.”

“Yes I did,” Sunny said. “I didn’t just come for fancy jewelry I wanted revenge and now I’ve got it.” After saying that Sunny took off into the air vanishing. “Maybe I’ll see you around on Anodyne when you finally stop thinking your too good to be an anodite.”

She watched her go torn between going after her or going after Kevin. “Gwen what are you doing out side in the middle of the night,” Her mother called from the door. She had no idea what had woken her up. “Are you alright?” Her mother asked staring at her.

“No mom, I’m not.” She said honestly not sure how to handle what she’d learned about Kevin. She didn’t know what to make of it. “Sunny paid a visit.” She said and saw her mom gasp. “She wanted to ruin my relationship with Kevin and I think she did.”

“Come inside and we’ll talk,” Her mother said concern clear in her voice. “I’ll have your father contact her parents about this.” She quickly shook her head no and made her mother promise not to tell her dad. “Why not?” She didn’t have a good answer but she had no doubt Sunny would act on her threat to turn Kevin over to the authorities.”

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
